


Juicy, Juicy Mangoes

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [9]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jade used to be jealous of Jesy's breasts. Now she feels a different kind of appreciation for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the persons depicted herein, nor do I make any claims about them. I made all of this up in my head and I am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.

Jade will readily admit that she used to be well jealous of Jesy's body. Jade has always been a skinny little thing. Skinny arms, skinny legs, barely any chest to speak of, and to top it all off she'd been brainy, and goofy, and dressed weird. She understands that Jesy didn't have it any easier than her, that it's quite the opposite. That no one's ever been as outright nasty about her body as people have been – and continue to be – about Jesy's, that at least it's not society as a whole, every poster, every magazine spread, every movie that tells Jade there's something wrong with her body.

But that doesn't change that all Jade used to want was larger breasts and fuller hips. To the point where she'd actually contemplated whether she'd get breast implants with her X-Factor cheque. The girls had talked her out of it, thankfully. Not that Jade thinks there's something wrong with getting any kind of plastic surgery done, just that she's glad she didn't. All it would've done to her, probably, is served as a constant reminder that she felt so awful about a part of her body that she felt like she had to surgically alter it.

That was then, though. Years ago, when they'd met and Jade had still been a wee girlie, completely floored by how she could possibly be considered worthy of being in the same group as these other three stars. _Especially_ Jesy, who'd been loud and rambunctious and unapologetic right from the very start.

Who'd been overcompensating for a lot of hurt herself, as Jade had later learned.

Anyway, Jade feels good about her tiny little mosquito bite breasts now. She likes them. She's even getting daring with them, if she says so herself.

It'd be quite difficult to feel bad about herself when Jesy looks at her like she's some sort of revelation, some sort of secret Jesy unlocked after years and years of study. When her hair falls beside her face and tickles Jade's skin, and she breathes Jade's name with that tone of sincere awe that makes Jade shiver from head to toe.

“You're so beautiful, darling,” Jesy murmurs, tracing her lips up the line of Jade's bare legs where she's lying on the bed, as she moves up over her body. She nips teasingly at Jade's hip and then dips her tongue into her bellybutton before she moves on. Jade's nipples each get a sucking kiss, and then Jesy's there, her hair falling on either side of their faces like a curtain, her eyes big, and lips bigger.

Jade tilts her chin up, and when Jesy doesn't move to meet her immediately, says, “Kiss me.”

Jesy smiles slowly, sweetly, and ducks down to comply, lets their lips meet and their tongues tangle together, slipping a leg in between Jade's and pressing against the meeting of them just slightly, just enough to make Jade fully aware of how wet she's getting.

Jesy's chest presses down against Jade's, and Jade stumbles over the kiss remembering the plump fullness of them, the way they swell on Jesy's chest, the way they entice the eye when they peek out of any kind of décolletage. They certainly catch Jade's eye constantly, and she knows for a fact she's not the only one who dreams about the way they feel in her hands and under her lips.

She's the only one who gets to do more than dream though.

She's the only one who gets to have Jesy like this; naked, and on top of her, letting Jade rut slowly against her thigh while Jesy hums contently into the kiss. Who gets to know Jesy's clever fingers toying with her nipples and spreading heat in their wake on Jade's skin, dipping in between her legs with a surety that Jade's never known from anyone else. It's glorious, being with Jesy like this.

(Being with Jesy at all.)

“That's it, darling; you're so lovely,” Jesy says, and nips at Jade's jaw as she's making her come.

Jade gasps through it, hips twitching, and fingers itching to pull Jesy closer, even though she's got one hand buried in Jesy's hair and one hand holding on to her wrist, and Jesy's lying half on top of her, only slightly to the side so she can get her hand in between Jade's legs. Jesy licks her fingers clean and grins at Jade, and Jade grabs for Jesy's hips, pulling.

“Come up here, babe, 's your turn.”

****

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me prompts for my fic advent on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask), if you want to! :D


End file.
